Iron Man and the Mistress of Death
by TheDivineMsEm
Summary: Iron Man is Tony Stark and Tony Stark is Iron Man. But maybe, just maybe, in this amalgamation of hero and genius, the lines have blurred too much, to the point that people make the mistake of assuming Iron Man and Tony Stark were always one symbiotic creature. Perhaps a certain Mistress of Death can help separate these two identities and in the process return Tony to himself.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, another story is not what I need right now. Y'all are probably still waiting for an update for 'Anger of a Redhead'. But this idea is just stuck in my head at the moment. So let me preface this chapter by saying yes, I will continue this story; yes, it will receive as much love and dedication as 'Fifth House' currently does; and no, I will not be doing any of it right now (this is just the first chapter, second is a long way coming).**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

 **Tony's POV**

When I woke up that morning the first thing I realised was that I was in somebody else's house. It wasn't any of the safe houses the Avengers had and I had no recollection of just how I'd gotten here. I tried to sit up, clutching my head as jackhammers worked away at my brain. I grimaced as I tasted the inside of my mouth, giving up on trying to remember where I was or how I'd gotten here. It was at that moment that I heard a door open and shut briefly, before a woman I'd never seen before walked into the living room, where I had woken on the couch.

"Morning sleepyhead," she said softly (was that a British accent I detected?), smiling at me as she took out her headphones and wound them around an iPod. She was wearing a sports bra, yoga pants and a pair of runners, so I was assuming she'd gone for a run. _Then how long was I out for?_

"You've been out for about nine hours or so," she said, and I realised I'd spoken out loud. She placed her device on the coffee table and sat next to me, beginning to take off her shoes.

"So-" I began, but immediately stopped, wincing at the sound of my gravelly voice. I cleared my throat and tried again. "So, I guess we hooked up then?"

Her smile widened into a grin as she nodded, and I frowned, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Don't worry though," she said, taking off one shoe and starting on the other. "You are a very generous lover. The girls loved it."

"The girls?" I asked, wincing as I thought of just what that meant. _Wait, the old Tony would've loved that…God, I'm getting old_. Thankfully I didn't speak aloud this time.

"Yeah, my two friends," she said, finishing with her second shoe and standing up, stretching her arms over her head. I couldn't keep my eyes off her physique as she did, my gaze caught on her impressive four pack and toned body. _Stop it Tony_ , I scolded myself.

"I mean, they had to get home because they've got class today, but we all had a great time," she grinned, lowering her arms.

"Class?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, they're seniors in high school," she said, chipper as anything. "Don't worry, they're 18."

I face palmed, focusing on how Pepper was going to kill me. "Alright, alright," I said, picking my head up. "This isn't too bad. I mean, I defiled three young women but it's ok, I'm not a totally terrible person, just a partially horrible one."

"Tony, Tony," she said, clicking her fingers in front of my distracted gaze. I turned my face in her direction to see her holding in laughter.

"Look, I bet you were a hellcat in the sack," I said. "But this really isn't funny. I'm basically the definition of a creepy old man."

"That may be true regardless," she said, snorting a little. "But you can relax. Nothing happened, I'm just playing with you." She smirked as I stared at her, both horrified and slightly impressed at her practical joke.

"You- but- what?" I asked, squinting my eyes as the pounding in my head continued.

She laughed, and I found myself smiling slightly with her, not even noticing at first. "Well, serves you right for getting completely pissed last night," she said.

"So what _did_ happen then?" I asked. "And the truth this time, hot stuff."

She shrugged. "I bartend at Jimmy's corner. You came in around eleven, ranted and raved more and more with each drink you finished. Then, by closing time I tried to access your phone and ended up speaking to a lovely AI called Jarvis, who said he could get a car out to us." I nodded along, keeping up with what she was saying.

"In the end I didn't want to wait long enough for the car so I took you with me and Jarvis said he'd organise for a car to pick you up at noon, which is about half an hour away, give or take," she finished, shrugging her shoulders as she gave me a half smile. "By the way, Jarvis? _So_ much better than Siri."

I chuckled lightly. "Yeah, he's a life saver." I scratched my head, growing used to the natural light streaming in from outside the more I kept my eyes opened. I hadn't gotten so drunk in a very long while. But now that I was thinking about it, I remembered that yesterday was the day we got back from a particularly taxing mission (if I had my dates right). Cap and I had gotten into another pointless argument and I had stormed out of the tower and into the first slightly seedy bar I could find. Now that I think about it, I can't even remember what we were fighting about. And that had nothing to do with me getting drunk off my ass but more with the fact that Cap and I mostly fought when we were both hyped up on adrenaline and emotion.

"So anyway," I said, gingerly getting up from the couch. My as-yet-unidentified saviour helped me, giving me her arm. I paused for a moment, gathering my bearings, before she lightly tugged at my arm and lead me out of the room and into the adjoining kitchen. "Thank you for taking pity on me by the way. I guess that puts me in your debt, a word I've never used in correlation with myself at all."

"Don't even worry about it," she said, depositing me in a breakfast bar stool and making her way around the island to the cupboard. "You aren't the first drunk I've had to take care of."

"Oh? Do many men make it to your sofa?" I asked, smirking a little as I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, my drunk uncle didn't always make it to the couch, you see," she said, not turning around though I thought I heard her voice waver.

"Damn, I'm sorry," I said, grimacing for the umpteenth time this morning. "I didn't mean to overstep. I know what it's like to have a bit of a dead beat father."

She turned back around, carrying a loaf of bread and some peanut butter and jelly. She shrugged, saying, "It's ok, not like you knew. Besides, that's in the past. I'm here now and I've taken control of my life again."

"A worthy pursuit indeed," I replied. "What does that involve exactly?"

"I bartend Thursday through Sunday night and I also work on my novel," she said. "And no, before you ask, you haven't read any of my work, _yet_! I'm in the midst of my final draft before publication."

"What's it about?" I queried. "All the writers I've ever met are either super narcissistic or super insecure."

"I like to think I'm a combination of both," she said. "But it's actually a supernatural story. It introduces the concept of a Death Guardian – essentially a Grim Reaper. Now everyone has a Grim Reaper that guides us and stays with us throughout our life, preventing us from dying before our time and then protecting our souls when we finally make the final journey. In my story the main character can see her Death Guardian, which causes a few problems here and there."

"Well, it certainly sounds intense," I said, mulling the idea over in my mind. With everything else in the world, it wouldn't surprise me if there actually _were_ Death Guardians. I mentioned as much to my new friend.

She just chuckled, a little awkwardly in fact. I raised my eyebrow but she just shook her head. "Every author thinks their creations are real. Doesn't mean they are," she said, waving the matter off. She handed me half of a PB&J sandwich, keeping half for herself. Just as we took our first bites there was a knock at the door. My hostess placed her sandwich down, dusting crumbs off her hands as she made her way to the door. I followed along behind her, slowly, as I continued to munch on my sandwich half. She reached forward to open the door and we were both greeted by a slightly smirking Natasha.

"Jarvis sent me to do the morning after pick up," she said.

"Why'd he send you?" I asked. "Where's Happy?"

"Enjoying the vacation time you gave him," she said. "Jarvis asked if I'd come get you so he wouldn't have to call a service again."

"Again?" the third member of our group asked. "I take it this happens rather frequently then?"

"Too frequently, I'd say," Natasha replied. "Hi, I'm Natasha, I work with Tony. Thanks for putting him up for the night by the way."

My still unnamed angel of mercy shook Natasha's offered hand (since when was she so cordial with strangers anyway?) and grinned. "I love that you Avengers are so down to Earth about everything. Just a casual 'we work together'. It's a little amusing."

I caught Natasha covering a small smirk as she began to turn away from us and towards the car. "Nice meeting you. Tony, I'll be in the car."

I began to follow her before I remembered something. I turned to face my new friend, walking backwards as I talked. "So do I get a number or am I just going to haunt your workplace to "accidentally run into you" again?" I asked, grinning cheekily as I used my fingers to form air quotes.

"My best friend always said that men should court a woman properly, so I don't think you get my number just yet," she called back, leaning against the bannisters of her porch railing. "But feel free to come by the bar any time. I'll look forward to seeing you."

I paused as I reached the car, one hand on the roof and one on the door as I looked back for one final glance. "What about a name? Though I could just keep referring to you as my angel of mercy."

She grinned. "I wondered when you were going to ask. My name is Harmony, Mr Stark, Harmony Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy cow, what a response! I wasn't expecting it at all, the alerts on the story alone have drawn my eyebrows off my forehead in surprise! Which sounds ridiculous, I know…let's just get to the second chapter, alright?**

 **I'm still not too sure where I want to take this long term. I wasn't actually planning on writing another chapter yet, I've still got Fifth House and AOAR 2 to get on with. But I saw the response and thought I'd better put some time into this. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Harmony's POV**

My death had not been unexpected. I mean, come on, I was Harmony Potter. I had lived a very long life married to my once-nemesis, Draco Malfoy. Ron and Hermione had had doubts about the two of us when we first started out. Draco had saved me in the final battle of Hogwarts and then, after navigating the post-war world together, we ended up falling for one another.

Three kids and a lifetime later, I began to say goodbye to my friends. Hermione went first, then Neville, Susan, Daphne and Hannah. It was very hard for me when Draco passed. That was the day I nearly destroyed myself and my relationship with Death because I was so emotional. It was also the day that Death finally explained my full role as its new Mistress. I was going to be reborn, life after life, going around as a representative for Death on Earth. Essentially, I would act as a Guardian for the living, keeping my magic and protecting souls where I can so that they can pass into the next realm naturally and at the right time.

In this first life I had not aged as my companions had. Even at 164 I was still looked no older then 60, as many people had commented on. This was extraordinary even by magical standards. Only Ron, Ginny and Dean Thomas (Ginny's husband) knew of my predicament and position as Mistress of Death. We hadn't even told any of our children.

I knew it was time to pass on when I came to visit Ron on his deathbed. He held my hand and I started to cry as I watched my oldest and first friend slip away from me. His last words to me were, "Harmony, don't stay here when you have a whole world waiting for you. We all love you and we'll see you someday again." That was when I knew it was time to go. Death had informed me that I would retain the ability to remember my past lives, and I had no doubt that when I finally passed onto the final afterlife I would be able to navigate it to whichever reality I chose. But until then Ron was right. I had a job to do and I think it was about time I passed on.

The day I died was sunny and bright and everything the start of my young life had not been. I had Ginny, Dean, my family and the children and grandchildren of all my close friends around me. Everyone had been profoundly understanding and for that I was very grateful. I looked around at them, my friends, my family, my loved ones, and told them I'd see them all again someday. Then I looked at Ginny, who had tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, gave her hand one more gentle squeeze, and closed my eyes. I felt Death breathe through me and before I knew it I had fallen deeply unconscious.

Unlike my previous visits to the landscape I'd dubbed as limbo, this was very brief. I met the manifestation of Death (not as exciting as you'd imagine) and got my new assignment as he said. Then I woke up in New York in 2010 and everything was the way it was. I hadn't spent much time wallowing in my predicament (I wondered what that said for my emotional capacity) before I got a job and found a place to live, somehow carving out a place for myself in this new and alternate universe. Two years later I think I might've finally found my purpose in this plane. And it all came from meeting Tony Stark.

-Prince Iron Charming-

"Bobby!" I called out. "Can you come give me a hand?" I was out the back trying to grab a case of beer to restock the bar. It was ten o'clock on a Friday night so I was trying to hurry to keep up with our peak period. Bobby called out and came back to lend me a hand, leaving Tom to man the bar. When I saw he was ok I hurried back to avoid leaving Tom alone for too long and it was a good thing I did to.

"Hey, hey, what is going on here?!" I yelled at two hefty guys that had started throwing punches next to the bar. Tom came out from behind it and pulled one away while I got the other.

"He started it," growled the one I still had a hold on. "First he tried to take my drink and then he gets all up in my face."

"I don't think so. _You're_ the one who couldn't keep his trap shut!" the other man replied, causing my guy to try and hit him again. I managed to keep my hold and haul him away from the bar, pushing him further from the confrontation, Tom doing the same with the second man.

"Hey, hey!" I yelled, clicking my fingers to pull both their attention. "I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it. I want both of you out, right now." They tried to protest but I stayed firm.

"I don't care what either of you think. I won't have that sort of thing happening in here. Out right now and don't come back until you learn some manners." Bobby finally came back into the bar, dropping the case and coming to shepherd the two guys out with Tom's assistance. I sighed as I looked around, beginning to walk back behind the bar, the applause of the rest of the patrons, echoing around me.

"That was impressive," someone said to my left as I picked up a dish towel and began wiping down the bar. "I never knew British women could handle themselves so well."

I turned to face the voice and saw Tony Stark, sitting with his arms resting on the bar, dressed in a t-shirt and a casual leather jacket from what I could see.

"You work at a bar long enough, you get good at dealing with drunks," I replied. "Long-time no see Mr Stark."

"It's Tony, please," he said, grinning at me. "And it's only been two weeks. Have you missed me that much?"

I leaned forward on my side of the bar, tilting my head to the side as I got closer to his face. "What would you do if I said I had missed you?" I questioned.

Tony leaned forwards as well, our faces only inches apart. "Well, I think then I'd have to pull you out from behind that bar and see just how much you missed me," he said.

I bit my lip, glancing between his lips and his eyes, before settling my gaze on his. I opened my mouth to speak, my eyes lighting up as I grinned. "Well, good thing I didn't miss you then," I said, leaning back abruptly and causing Tony to jolt forward slightly as his eyes widened. I laughed at him as he sat back up, frowning at me as he shook his head (though I could see him fighting a smile).

"Not cool," he said, finally breaking his composure and laughing.

"You two need to find a dark corner and stop dirtying up my respectable bar," Tom said, coming back behind the bar and rolling his eyes.

"When did this become your bar?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at him.

"And when did this place become respectable?" Tony chimed in. "Wasn't there a fight not two seconds ago?"

"Hey, don't talk smack about my bar mate," I said, pointing my finger at him.

"I love your accent," he said, grinning at me. "Have I told you that yet? If I haven't I'm sorry, because I really love it."

I laughed, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear as I looked down, trying to hide the small brush that had appeared. "Can I get you something Tony?"

He tilted his head back, actually moaning a little. "And hearing you say my name is even better!"

"Tony?"

"Yes light of my life?"

"Can I get you something now?" I asked, bemused at his behaviour.

"Scotch on the rocks, thanks," he said, sitting back in his chair and glancing around the bar. "So how has business been?"

"Actually very slow, despite what the minor fight tonight suggests," I replied, placing his glass in front of him and pouring his drink. "But then again moving into the holiday period that always happens."

"Holiday period?" he asked. "It's barely the middle of October."

"And trust me, we notice a drop from now," I replied. "It's like people are trying to be 'good' for the holidays. Off-peak for us is generally the end of October to the middle of December. That's when you get the work parties and the Christmas and New Year events."

"Huh, who knew?" he said, pulling from his glass. "I actually wanted to apologise for not coming by sooner. We've had a bit of work to sort out after the invasion."

"Oh, that alien thing? Yeah, I figured. I was a little surprised you were out when I first met you," I said. "Wasn't that only a few weeks after the invasion?"

"Maybe I snuck out that time," Tony said, grimacing. "But this time people actually know where I am, I'm not here under the shadow of the moon or some other ninja thing."

"What are you guys up to now?" I asked. "I haven't seen any promotion about the group being involved in a lot of the rebuilding process."

"We aren't," Tony said. "Think more bureaucratic. I've met and dealt with more politicians in the last week then I ever have before."

"You look like you enjoyed that a whole lot," I said, grinning at him.

He just rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah, definitely. But other than that we've actually been working on a facility to house all of us. Having them at the tower is slowly but surely sucking any joy out of this saving people thing."

I was surprised at that last phrase, which resonated so deeply with what Hermione had said to me long ago, that I actually had a small coughing fit. "Sorry," I said, clearing my throat. "But why wouldn't you like that? After meeting Natasha, who seemed lovely, I'm sure the rest of the team aren't that bad."

"They aren't bad," Tony replied. "They're just different. You toss a gorilla, a sloth, a dolphin, a fox and two chameleons into a box…well, thing are going to get crazy. Just because we save the world one time, doesn't mean we're a team."

My eyes widened at his descriptions. "I get that you can't be a team straight away, but that's why they invented trust exercises and team bonding games."

"You make it sound so easy," he scoffed half-heartedly.

"Easy, never," I replied, smiling gently. "Worthwhile? Infinitely."

He held my gaze for a brief moment, before Bobby called out. "Hey Doll, we kinda need some help here. Maybe talk to your boyfriend after work?"

"Just a second," I called back, turning to wish Tony goodbye.

"I see you didn't correct him on the boyfriend label," Tony said immediately, smirking.

I shrugged. "Why not give you a chance first?" I asked, grinning at his momentary look of surprise. "Oh, come on Tony, you can't be that surprised."

He shrugged. "I don't know if you've seen my history," he said. "But dating and me don't mix."

"And you won't mix if you don't ask me out," I quipped.

That got a smile out of him. He chuckled and replied, "Well how about this? What are you doing next Wednesday?"

"Absolutely nothing," I answered.

"Then how about I come and take you out, my treat?" he asked. "We can even talk about those team bonding exercises you mentioned."

"Done and done," I grinned. "Will you pick me up?"

"Your place at seven Doll," he said, grinning and giving me a wink.

I grinned back, feeling surprisingly chipper at the thought of going on a date with the self-proclaimed play boy. "Great. I'll see you then." I leaned forward on the bar, pecked him on the cheek, before hopping back down and walking away to help out Bobby. By the time I came back to collected Tony's glass and money, Tony was gone and there was a surprising tip left on the bar.

"Child, you be careful with that man," Bobby said to me as he came up behind me, watching me watch the doorway.

"I'll be fine Bobby, trust me," I said, smiling at him.

"If you say so Doll," he replied, patting me on the shoulder before walking away. At least, I hoped I'd be fine.

-Prince Iron Charming-

 **Tony's POV**

"Thanks for waiting for me Happy," I said as I hopped back in the car. "Sorry for making you wait so long."

"Not at all Mr Stark," Happy replied, folding up his paper. "It was actually only twenty-five minutes or so."

"What?" I asked, confused. "It can't have been. We were talking for ages, weren't we?"

He shrugged, sending me a smile in the mirror. "Maybe you just really enjoyed yourself in the company of this young woman."

"How'd you know I was meeting a woman?" I demanded.

"Natasha told me when she asked where we were going tonight," he said to me. I shook my head. _Damn super spies sneaking into my business_.

Back at the Tower I waved Happy off home before entering into the underground garage elevator. "Where's everyone at J?" I asked when I got into the elevator, checking my phone.

"Mr Barton is currently in the vents above the gymnasium. Ms Romanoff is in the gymnasium ignoring Mr Barton's attempts at antagonising her. Captain Rogers is sketching on his floor and Doctor Banner is in your communal lab working on the project from earlier today. Thor is out with Ms Foster and Ms Lewis tonight and has not given an estimated time of return," Jarvis replied succinctly, efficiently giving me information as always.

"Sweet. Off to the good Doctor it is," I replied, straightening up as the box started to move.

"Bruce!" I called out as I stepped out of the elevator. "Honey, I'm home!"

"Oh sweetie, how I missed you," Bruce replied in the driest tone I've ever heard, not even looking up from a set of figures he was studying.

"I knew you loved me too," I said, clapping him on the shoulder. "We getting anywhere on this?"

"Nowhere," he replied. "These preliminary readings aren't much to go on of course, but there's no reason I should think this compound has altered the Hulk's aggression levels at all."

"We'll keep looking, don't worry," I assured my friend, wanting desperately to alleviate some of the tension from his tired form.

He sighed, leaning back as he took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes. "I know," he said. "Anyway, where were you tonight? Natasha just said you were 'out'." He asked, looking back to me.

I shrugged. "Just visiting a friend," I commented idly, fiddling with some equipment.

"A female friend?" Bruce asked.

"Yes," I said. "And no, before you ask, I was not out for a booty call."

"Oh?" Bruce said, clearly surprised. "There's a member of the female persuasion that you aren't sleeping with?"

"Apart from the two women that occupy this tower?" I asked rhetorically, referring to our resident master assassin and my ex-girlfriend-turned-CEO. "Yes, there is another woman on this Earth that I am not sleeping with."

Bruce nodded, turning away from me, and I couldn't resist adding one more thing. "Not that I wouldn't, given the opportunity." I hurried on as Bruce rolled his eyes, clearly disbelieving. "But this girl is special. She's different than anyone I've met and I know she's going to be something to me. Heck, maybe even to all of us."

"And exactly how many times have you met this mystery woman?" Bruce quizzed me.

"Tonight will have been the second time," I said. "Third time if you count our very first meeting, which I don't actually remember because I got drunk after that fight with Steve a few weeks ago."

"You've only known this woman a few weeks?" Bruce asked incredulously. "And you can count the number of times you've seen her on one hand? Are you sure you can trust her Tony?"

I turned away from him, beginning to walk out of the lab, unwilling to talk about this topic. "Yes, I can trust her. No, she isn't a threat to us. Trust me, I won't hurt her, either."

As I made it to the doors of the lab, I could hear Bruce speaking faintly. "It isn't you hurting her that I'm worried about."

 **Dun, dun, dun! Hope you guys enjoyed that instalment. I honestly wasn't planning to come back to this story AT ALL! But then when I was working on my AOAR 2 update I was checking out my stories and saw the number of follows on my first chapter. SO as a sign of the immense gratitude I feel towards the wonderful Harry Potter/Avengers fanfiction family that has been so welcoming to me.**

 **For the last time, I hope you enjoy this**


	3. Chapter 3

**I appreciate the kind words of: Elfin69, AnimeLover71777, ArwenScamander,** _ **Scarlet Lupin (you should read Anger of a Redhead, I have characters that shares your name),**_ **AnmialsRainbows, Padfootette, jadequartz, Silvermane1, Dilberatee, The Shadow Mistress, robert32514, animeromance1972, natyob, Hogwashbatting, Guest, Blackfire283,** _ **Fic's Sly Lover (Favourite Reviewer Username)**_ **, Vi38, Fire Dolphin, Shadowsmage, RIMmtns, Blunacy14, Guest (the other one),** _ **Amii97 (your review was lovely)**_ **and Magic Night Star Mage.**

 **Will personally reply to all reviews from here on out, there were just so many that I got caught up guys, so so sorry!**

 **Thank you to those who follow this fic diligently. You are my rock.**

 **Harmony's POV**

Why was I so damn nervous?! I'd gone into battle before. I'd maimed and injured with no remorse. I'd faced death, destruction and cruelty while barely batting an eye. And yet throw a date with Tony Stark into my path and I become a complete, bloody mess! I fiddled with my hair for what felt like the billionth time that day, checking for lipstick on my teeth in the mirror before I stepped back to look at my outfit as a whole. Tonight I had decided to go with a simple summer dress, accompanied by my favourite denim jacket and pink converse runners (or sneakers, depending on which side of the pond you fell on). My hair fell in riotous curls, happy to have its way for once without me trying to tame it. I nodded once at my appearance before grabbing my purse and heading downstairs to grab a drink to pass the time. Before I can even open the fridge, my doorbell rings and my breath is knocked out of me.

I take a deep breath, scolding myself for freaking out. _It's just Tony, it's just Tony_ , I kept repeating to myself as I made my way to the door with my bag. All thought left my mind when I opened the door to see Tony, dressed casually in jeans and a flannel shirt, waiting with a bunch of flowers and a likewise nervous smile. I gave him one of my own as I stepped to the side of the entry.

"Hey there," I said, too enthusiastically I thought. I took a small breath before continuing. "Thank you so much for the flowers. Come inside while I find a vase for them."

Tony stepped through the door, letting me close it before taking my hand and gently kissing it before giving me the flowers. "My absolute pleasure," he said softly. I smelt the flowers in order to hide my smile and blush, turning quickly to walk back to the kitchen but just catching Tony's smile in return before I did.

"So where are we going tonight?" I asked as I set my flowers in their vase with some water. "I'm glad I seem to have dressed correctly for our date."

"I thought I'd keep it casual tonight," Tony replied, hands in pockets. "Bruce doesn't want me to frighten you away."

"Bruce is a smart man, it sounds like," I said laughing, turning back towards Tony to indicate we could go. "But I would've been fine with anything you decided to do tonight. I'm just happy to get to know you."

"Likewise, doll," he said, winking at me and causing me to laugh as I locked my door. We walked down my front path side by side but silent. I noticed that Tony had no driver tonight and was just driving himself.

"Nice car," I commented, identifying it as a recent top of the line sports model. I grinned for the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes when Tony hastened in front of me to open my door. "And he is chivalrous too!"

"For a lady like you? Always," he said, sending me a bone chilling grin. I adjusted myself in the seat to make sure I wasn't flashing anything in this dress and turned slightly to my left to observe Tony when he got in."

"You still haven't told me where we're going," I said.

He shrugged. "I'm taking you to one of my favourite places."

"Well then I'm chuffed," I said, smiling softly, glad to be let in on a part of Tony's life. "So, should we hit the heavy stuff now and keep it light during our meal?"

Tony just laughed. "Sure, why not? I'll even give you five questions – do your worst."

"First question, why am I getting five questions? No offence but you don't seem like the kind of guy to be super open with strangers."

He shrugged again. "Honest answer?"

"Yes please."

"Well, call me crazy, but I can feel that you're different. Not just emotionally or mentally, though I get that feeling too, but I literally feel like there's something else to you. Like there's an energy surrounding you that's different from the norm."

I was shocked, to say the least. "Well, you're correct, there is something different about me. I don't usually tell people about it. In fact, if I ever did tell you, you'd be the first person I'd told that didn't already know the secret."

"I figured you'd tell me if or when you were ready. It's just, you spend enough time with the God of Thunder you start picking up little things like that."

"I guess so," I replied, mulling this not-impossible idea over in my mind. "Alright, next question. What's your fondest, happiest, warmest memory?"

Tony considered this for a moment, stopping at traffic lights while he pondered my question. "It was a Sunday afternoon. I was celebrating my ninth birthday and my father had rented out this huge space. It turned out to be more a function for him, really. Anyway, I heard him arguing with my mother and so I ran off, right out of the building and to the park across the road from the building we were in. I was just sitting there when my Aunt Peggy came out of nowhere and sat with me. She wasn't really my Aunt but she was the closest thing to loving family I had. She and Jarvis were my entire world back then. I thought she'd make me go back to the party but she took me to this really wonderful place and we spent the day together. It's actually where I'm taking you now."

"She sounds like a wonderful woman," I said, my voice a little thick as I tried not to cry.

Tony glanced over at me, frowning briefly before he sent me a small grin. "Hey now, no tears, that was a happy story," he told me, sounding a little choked up himself.

"Alright, no tears," I said, wiping the corners of my eyes nonetheless. "You mentioned JARVIS, but I thought he was your AI?"

"He is," Tony said. "I named JARVIS after my butler Jarvis. He was English actually. He worked for my family for as long as I can remember but in the end he became both my father and my best friend."

"And you've honoured him to this day," I said, smiling again. Despite all suggestions otherwise, Tony was quickly showing himself to be a deeply emotional and intelligent man. This realisation only made me more eager to know more about him.

"You're flying through these questions, by the way," Tony said, chuckling half-heartedly. "Do I get to return fire?"

I immediately looked down, blushing. "Yes, absolutely. I can get a little intense sometimes, so I apologise."

"You shouldn't, it's hot," he said frankly, shrugging him when I blushed and looked at him inquisitively. "What? It is. I like that you're so passion about something as little as asking me questions."

"Learning about you and your life is neither little nor simple, Tony," I replied, enjoying making _him_ blush for once. "Alright then, I'll postpone my questions. Your turn."

He seemed to put a lot of thought and contemplation into deciding on the first question he asked me. "Why did you come to the United States?" he decided on.

I shrugged, wondering how I could answer this. "The honest answer is I don't really know how to tell you," I said, hesitant as I moved forward with my response. "Basically I have this kind of job that has to do with the funny feeling you get from me. I actually had no choice in where or when I went, I just knew I could get assigned anywhere."

" _When_ you went?" he asked, clearly confused.

I chuckled. "Yes, when. And I'm totally counting that as another question. Don't pout at me like that mister!" I took a deep breath, wondering if I should trust Tony with this. I mentioned as much to him, and it was his response to my thoughts that prompted me to tell him.

"Tell me or not, it's alright either way. I just want you to feel comfortable. But just know you can always trust me."

"I can, can't I?" I asked rhetorically, giving him a small smile. "Alright, don't freak out, but I'm a witch."

"What!?" Tony asked, looking at me suddenly before turning back to the road, quickly pulling over. He turned off the engine and turned to look at me. "Okay, maybe that was something you should've waited to tell me."

"You said you were good with weird," I protested.

"No I didn't," he replied, staring at me with nothing short of wonder in his eyes.

I shrugged, rolling my eyes. "Well, not in so many words. But that's basically what you said."

"So, when you say witch, do you mean mixing potions, wart on your double chin type witch?"

"Tony, do I look like I have a wart? I asked, raising one eyebrow and causing him to hold up his hands in surrender.

"Hey, just checking. I know nothing about witches. Though, considering everything else I've seen it isn't that much of a stretch."

I nodded. "I'd imagine so. Just think of Merlin. I'm that kind of witch. I have a magical core that allows me to use the gifts of Mother Magic. I was born in England in 1980 and I arrived in your universe about two years ago."

"You're from another universe?" Tony asked, shocked.

"Yes," I said, nodding. "You know that Death Guardian thing I mentioned a few weeks ago?" At Tony's nod I continued.

"Well, I _am_ a Death Guardian," I said, bracing for a reaction. Which never actually happened, as it turns out.

"Huh," was all Tony said.

"That's it?" I asked, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah," he said, slowly, shaking his head a little. "I mean I think I've got it all. Magic, powers, guarding the souls of the as-yet-undead."

"You sure you've got a handle on it?" I asked, worried. I knew I should've held off on telling him all of this.

He shook his head, now looking at me directly. "No, really, I'm good. I don't mean to frighten you. You were right when you said I was good with weird, but that's a lot of weird."

I nodded, looking down. "I know, I'm sorry. I'd understand if you wanted to take me back home. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone anyt-" I was interrupted before I could continue.

"Hey, wait, hold on! What do you mean take you back?" Tony said. I still didn't look up at him though.

"It's too much for you and I get it. I shouldn't have even gone there in the first place. I'm sorry for putting that on you," I said, my voice growing quieter and quieter as I kept speaking. By the end of my speech I was almost whispering and I could feel tears burning the back of my eyes.

"Hey, hey, Harmony!" Tony said urgently. When I still didn't look up at him I felt two hands cup the edge of my face and I was forced to look at him. His eyes were wide and his mouth was pressed into a firm line and seeing him look so serious made my heart beat ten times faster. "I don't want to take you home. I mean, I would if you wanted to go. But I don't want you to go. God, I can't even tell you how much I don't want you to go. I know it's crazy and that I'm not meant to be saying this for another four months and you aren't meant to be crying until I forget our six-month anniversary or something. But I'm going to say it anyway."

He took a deep breath and I held mine. I could see the resolve in his eyes as he opened his mouth. "I really, _really_ like you. As in, heart thumping, knees weak, like you. And God, I hope you feel some of that. Because if you don't I'm sitting here making a girl cry for absolutely no reason at all. I mean, not that I want a reason. Or that I want to make you cry at all. I just mean-"

I put my fingers on his mouth, stopping him from saying anything else. Looking at him now, I don't know how I could ever have thought he'd back out like I assumed he was doing. Or that we weren't exactly the same in emotional relationships. Looking at his agitated demeanour and his wide eyes and the way he was breathing so heavily, I only saw myself. I saw myself freaking out, backing off, thinking I wasn't wanted.

"Tony, it's okay, really. I'm so sorry to even bring it up. It's just my own insecurities taking over everything and I'm letting it, like usual."

Tony chuckled, his face relaxing as he brushed his fingers across my cheeks. Slowly he let them fall down, until he was just holding my hand with one of his. "I definitely know what that feels like. How about we leave the questions for now and get back to them later?"

I grinned at him, squeezing his hand. "Sounds good. Will you still take me to your special place?"

"You still want to go?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"If you're willing to take me," I said, giving him a small smile. He exhaled strongly and smiled at me in return, sitting back in his chair and starting the car. As we pulled back into traffic he took my hand again, giving it a gentle squeeze. With that squeeze, it was as if all my worries faded quietly to the back of my mind. I sighed internally, eager to focus on the date in front of me.

"Tony, this is incredible," I said, looking around the quaint little tea shop he'd brought me to. "It's almost like the places you read about in fairy tales."

Tony sent me a grin from where he was standing next to me. "Come on, let me show you to your seat." He led me through the empty restaurant (which I just realised as I made my way through the empty tables) to a kitchen swing door near the back of the room.

"Tony, what's going on?" I wondered aloud as he indicated I go through the door first.

"I may be good friends with the current owner and I might have called in a favour and gotten him to close the restaurant for the night," he said, following me through and coming to stand next to me as a man came into the kitchen through another door.

"Ah, there you are Tony," he said cheerfully. "Was wondering where you two got to."

I bit my lip to hide my embarrassed smile as Tony chuckled slightly. "Long story. Anyway, Harmony this is Nick Maslow, owner and part-time chef at Alice's Tea House. Nick, this charming young lady is Harmony Potter, my date for the night."

"Pleasure to meet you sir," I said, shaking his hand and giving him a smile, which only widened upon hearing his hearty laugh at my remark.

"Sir? Damn, I didn't think I was there yet," he said, shaking his head. "Well kids, the place is yours for the night. Tony, I just wanted to be here to tell you that I've set up everything you'll need on a table over there." Here he pointed at a small table set with two chairs, some candles and various plates of food and pots.

"When you're done just stack the plates in the sink. I've got a cleaning crew coming through tonight so they'll take care of them when you're done. Here's the key, just lock up when you're done." With that he handed the keys to Tony, clapped him on the back and pulled me in for a gentle hug before departing from the kitchen.

"He seems like a nice man," I said, smiling at Tony (which was all I seemed able to do tonight).

Tony grinned at me, pulling my chair out before sitting opposite me. "He's a good friend. Met him when he was working somewhere else. Then when he took over here it just seemed like we were fated to meet. Now, I've got us all set up with the finest quality this place has to offer, including the best English breakfast tea I've ever had."

"You drink tea?" I asked, watching as he poured some for me and himself.

He smirked slightly. "Only when I come here and I'm in the company of a beautiful British woman."

I laughed. "Good thing we aren't in short supply then," I said dryly.

"On the contrary, I can only attest to having known two in my lifetime. Sandwich?"

I just smiled and blushed, lifting my cup to sip my tea.

"And I kid you not, they flew up, tore off the bars blocking the window and I jumped out of my two storey home, into their flying vehicle," I said animatedly, regaling him with one of many tales from my tumultuous teenage years.

He just shook his head, grinning. "That's insane. At twelve too! At least I didn't start with the theatrics until my twenties."

"Oh, I'm sure you have stories aplenty to rival my own," I said, raising one eyebrow as I popped the last mini quiche into my mouth and chewed slowly, trying to savour the taste of this delicious food.

"Oh, you bet I do. But I've got to keep some things close to my chest. A girl doesn't just give up all her secrets day one," he said, laughing as he leaned back in his chair. "So, you up for continuing our night?"

"Let me guess, you've rented some other place in its entirety?" I asked, amused at the lengths he'd go to to ensure I received an amazing experience.

"What can I say? I like to obey the acceptable boundaries for first dates. Which we are succeeding at tremendously so far, by the way," he said, popping a grape into his mouth as he smirked amusedly at me.

"Well then Mr Stark, let's see what else you've got," I said, grinning as I put my napkin on the table in front of me.

"I was definitely not expecting that," I said breathlessly two hours later as we walked out of the large warehouse.

"What can I say? I'm a daredevil," Tony said, equally as out of breath.

"But running around an obstacle course in giant hamster balls?" I said, grinning as we both started walking towards Tony's car. "By far the craziest first date I've ever had."

"Obviously you haven't had enough dates," Tony said. "You know, I still had three questions left at last count."

"Go right ahead," I prompted him, allowing him to continue.

"What do you miss the most about your world?" he asked softly, almost hesitantly.

I smiled, focusing on the good emotions of my past life instead of the bad. "My family, without a doubt. And my best friend's mother's treacle tart. Merlin that woman could cook!"

"Are you really writing a book about Death Guardians?" he asked curiously.

I laughed. "I am and I'm not. Whenever I get the writing bug I'll put pen to paper but it's more a passion project then anything. I make a decent enough living at the bar and I'm not looking to make a mint as an author anyway. Not that I would, but you get the idea."

He nodded, face serious as he thought of his last question. "Okay, there are many things to ask you, but I'm actually curious about one thing in particular."

"Shoot," I encouraged him.

"How old are you?"

"Well, when I arrived here in 2010 I came here on what would become my twenty eighth birthday. So as of about three weeks ago I'm thirty," I said.

He whistled lowly. "Bit of an age gap then. Not that I mind. I mean, I mind if you mind but I don't really mind about not minding because I don't think there's much to mind."

"Has anyone ever told you that you ramble an awful lot?"

"Yes. Mostly I choose to assume it's charming."

"Oh, it is," I said firmly. "But how old are you?"

"I turned forty-two this year," he said, before looking at me abruptly. "Wait, you turned the big 3-0 without a party?"

I shrugged. "I did a dinner with the guys form the bar and some ladies from yoga that I'm good friends with, but that's about it."

"You've got to let me throw you a party," Tony pleaded with me, eyes lighting up.

I laughed. "Alright, compromise. If we're still seeing each other in a month then you can organise a _small_ party."

"Small, sure, absolutely," Tony said, grinning as we finally made it to the car and paused beside my door.

"And I'm going to send you the definition in large print font, just to make sure that you're fully aware of what I mean."

"A definition I will wilfully ignore," Tony intoned happily.

I just shook my head, trying unsuccessfully to hide my smile. "I do believe you have two more questions Ms Potter," Tony said, holding me by the hips as I leaned back against the side of the car.

"Indeed I do," I murmured distractedly. "Did you have a good time?"

"I had an excellent time," he replied, leaning infinitesimally closer.

"Will you kiss me?" I asked breathlessly, never breaking eye contact with him.

Instead of answering he leaned in and kissed me. After not having been held by anyone so intimately, let alone kissed in such a long time, it was definitely a shock to my system. I placed my arms around his neck, one hand running through the hair at the top of his neck, and I leaned into him. He pulled me firmer against his body as he gently kissed me. It was actually quite lovely and not at all how I thought Tony Stark would kiss me. Then again, none of the date so far seemed anything like what I'd heard about Tony Stark thus far.

"Well," I said as we pulled apart. "Now you definitely owe me a second date."

"Then what're you doing this Saturday?" he asked me.

"I've got close at the bar," I said regretfully, not minding at all that Tony wished to see me so soon after our first date. It encouraged me, if anything.

"Sunday then?" he asked, persisting further.

"Sounds great," I said, smiling. "What do you think we should do?"

Tony hesitated slightly before answering. "Would you…like to come to the tower for dinner? Meet everyone?"

I was genuinely surprised. I never imagined Tony would be so open with me so quickly. "Are you sure?" I asked him. "I mean; would that be okay with your team? I don't want them to think we're moving too fast."

"Trust me, as soon as I tell them about you, they'll be so damn eager to meet the woman whose got me so hyped up."

I laughed, grinning as I traced his jaw with my hand. "Perhaps you could tell them a little about my powers? Just to put them at ease about everything?"

"You sure?" Tony asked seriously, keeping eye contact with me.

"Definitely," I said, smiling. "I think considering where we're going it isn't too early to meet the family."

Tony stilled for a second, before smiling softly. "That's a little cheesy don't you think?"

"Funny, here I was thinking you liked a bit of cheese with your life," I said, leaning in again.

"You know, I think you might be right," he said, leaning in to meet my lips again. I smiled against his mouth as I happily spent the next ten minutes kissing the cute guy who'd asked me out after waking up hungover on my couch, a charming hero in disguise.


End file.
